The Best Present
by LadyDragonRain
Summary: The ten year old turtles celebrate Father's Day..so who's got the best present? Mikey thinks he does. Chibi Turtle Story


Disclaimer: The turtles don't belong to me, but the presents do. :)

* * *

_This one popped up out of a random thought, how would the turtles and Splinter do father's day?_

Chibi Story - The ten year old turtles celebrate father's day.. so who's got the best present? Mikey thinks he does.

_Thanks to Askre for his help in answering my questions. _

**The Best Present**

Rattling, clanging, and rustling noises preceded Mikey as he fumbled his way down the stairs; arms full of paper and plastic bags which were in turn filled with crayons, coloured, pencils, and other assorted artistic utensils.

Leo and Raph stopped their game of Chutes and Ladders and looked up in amusement as Mikey fumbled his way to the table in front of the couch; his little ten year old body straining under the sheer weight of all he was carrying. Finally he reached the table and there he held his arms above the surface and simply let everything fall. Crayons and paper fell like rain, some hitting the table most not; the rest scattered all over the floor, under the table, by the couch, and even under the couch. Undaunted Mike went to work picking everything up and putting it back onto the table, Leo and Raph stopped watching and pitched in to help him. When everything was stacked neatly on the table Mike sat down cross legged in front of it and rubbed his hands together, and taking a worn down brown crayon diligently went to work.

"What the heck are you doing Mikey?" Raph asked.

Mikey looked up at him. "I'm making Sensei's father's day present." he said, then raised an eye ridge pointedly. "Shouldn't you be making a present for Sensei too?"

"Nah I've had Sensei's present ready forever." Raph waved it off then grinned.

"It's the best ever too, I'm sure It'll make Sensei love me the best."

Mikey eyes opened wide in sudden panic. "What do you mean love you the best? He loves us all doesn't he Leo?" Mikey said looking up at his oldest brother plaintively.

Leo frowned at Raph. "He does love us all the same Mikey, don't worry. Come on Raph you know Sensei doesn't play favourites, we're all his favourite."

"Yeah but I'll be his favoritest, favoritest." Raph stuck out his tongue.

Leo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"That's most favourite Raph, and Sensei isn't the type to be influenced by gifts." Don said coming into the room, Mikey's Game Guy in hand.

"Here Mikey, I fixed it. Just don't drop it again or I might not be able to fix it next time."

Mikey grinned widely. "Thanks." He laid the gaming device on the table and looked back up at his brainy brother. "What did you get for Sensei Donnie?"

Don crossed his arms across his plastron and shook his head. "If I tell you, you'll just turn this into some kind of silly competition."

"Yeah, you're just scared our presents will be better than yours." Raph said teasingly.

"Raph." Leo started sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it Leo; all our presents are the same." Raph held up his hands and headed towards the kitchen. "But mine will be the best anyway."

Don looked up as if to ask the heavens "Why us." Then turned and walked back to his room.

"I'll show Raph, mine will be the best present ever." Mikey grinned looking up at Leo.

Leo put a hand on Mike's shoulder. "Don't listen to Raph, this isn't a competition. Just give Sensei a gift from the heart Mikey, and he'll love it no matter what it is."

Then he went back to put away the game board.

Mikey frowned for a second, staring down at the paper in front of him.

He had heard Leo's words, but there was something in him that just had to try to outdo Raph. If Raph thought that he had the best present, then Mikey would make sure that HIS present was the best. Mike picked his brown crayon back up and with a big grin on his face went to work.

He spent the rest of the day and a large part of the next day hard at work on his present. He spent hours getting the colour of Splinter's fur right, and even longer trying to get his nose the right shape. He paused briefly wondering whether or not to add any special "extras" to Raphael, but then after some pondering decided against it. Splinter might not appreciate a picture with the work 'Dork' written above Raph in large letters. After some searching and a quick trick to Donnie's room,( leaving his purple masked brother looking puzzled as to why Mike was suddenly standing beside him comparing crayons to his skin colour) Mike got Don coloured in to his satisfaction and started on Leo. Leo's swords presented a problem, so he snatched one from Leo's room only to have his older brother show up beside him a few minutes later with his arms crossed across his plastron asking for his weapon back. Mike finally decided to leave weapons out of the picture, both because he didn't want weapons to ruin the peaceful mood of the scene, and because he didn't want to have to go through the trouble of drawing them. When he finally got to himself he momentarily thought of drawing himself larger than his brothers; then realized that Splinter would probably notice and settled for putting himself as close to his Sensei as possible.

He finished off with bright yellow for the sun, a hunter green for the grass and taking the tiny stub of crayon that was his black, added his own little message to the bottom of the paper. Grinning triumphantly he held the picture up in front of him and knew that he'd created a work of pure art.

"Man I'm good." He said happily.

Father's day rolled around and like each year Splinter stayed in his room, pretending not to realize what day it was. And like each year the little turtles filed into their father's room presents in hand, butterflies by the multitudes fluttering in their stomachs, anticipating Splinter's reaction to their gifts.

Both confident to the point that their egos were almost too big let them both pass through the doorway and the same time, Mike and Raph grinned at one another as they both strutted into the room. Both were sure that their presents were the best, and weren't afraid to let the other know it. Leo and Don watched their brother's silent competition with a mixture of amusement and exasperation; exchanging glances with one another and rolling eyes in unison.

"You two are pathetic, you know that?" Leo said.

Raph stuck out his tongue. "You're just scared that your present will suck and mine will be cooler."

Leo put a hand to his face and sighed.

"It's no use Leo; just leave them to their egos." Don said patting Leo's shoulder.

All of them came to attention as Splinter came out of his meditation, blinking at them with mock surprise.

"What is this my sons?" He asked feigning puzzlement.

"It's father's day Sensei, we've made presents for you!" Mikey chirped happily clasping his precious drawing to his plastron so that nobody could see it.

Splinter smiled." My sons, I am touched by your gestures. You know it was not necessary to do such a thing." He said, speaking the same words that he spoke every year.

"But we wanted to Sensei." Leo said bowing a grin on his face.

"Very well, I guess I cannot refuse your gifts, especially since you seem to have put so much care and attention into them." Splinter chuckled seeing their enthusiasm.

Each turtle looked at one another, silently questioning who would go first. Mikey gestured for them to go before him. He'd wait until they'd all given Splinter their presents and then give his thus saving the best gift for last and assuring that he'd be the one Splinter loved the most. He grinned to himself again and hugged his drawing close to him imagining Splinter's praise.

His would be the best, he knew it.

However, as his brothers gave their presents to Splinter one by one Mike's bravado began to fade. Leo's present was a small but delicately carved wooden box he'd found in the junkyard which he'd spent days cleaning, re-carving, polishing and painting.

Raph had not only somehow managed to find some money on the streets above, but had also managed to actually get to a store and_ buy_ a beautiful tea set to replace the one he had accidentally broke the year before. The set was black, with intricately painted cherry blossoms on the sides.

Don had done a run of the junkyard and pieced together a little water fountain, that looked like several smooth, ebony black rocks sitting in the middle of a stone basin. In addition to the relaxing sound of running water it also produced soothing music toned just low enough to mix with the sound of the water.

Each time his brothers gave Splinter their presents, each time he saw Splinter's warm smile and heard his praise; Mike would look at his drawing and each time it seemed smaller than before; silly and childish. He looked at everything that his brothers had given and realized that his little drawing was nothing in comparison. He imagined walking up to Sensei with his little piece of paper in hand, and imagined seeing Sensei's smile turn into a frown. He could see Sensei taking the picture and looking at him in disappointment; and he imagined Sensei's words "Is this all my son? Look at your brother's presents, surely you could not have thought of something more than a childish drawing. Do you love me so little?" He imagined his brother's laughter and mockery. Just a child, they would chant. Just a child with is silly little drawing.

Tears welled up in his eyes and Mikey suddenly realized that both Splinter and his brothers were looking at him, that it was his turn. He looked up at Splinter, who was looking at him with a gentle smile, waiting to see what Mike had for him… and Mike couldn't step forward.

Splinter must have noticed the tears in Mikey's eyes because his face became concerned. "What is it my son?"

"I…I can't Sensei." Mikey wailed. He turned and rushed out of the room tears blinding his eyes as he ran for his room. Once there he dashed inside and closed the door behind him, going to his bed and sitting on top of it sniffling trying to hold back his tears. All he could think of was how he'd disappointed his Sensei, and how stupid he'd been to think that his silly little drawing would be good enough. Now his father loved his brothers the best, and that meant that he didn't love Mikey any more. Tears threatening to burst out of him, he stuffed his once precious drawing under his pillow and huddled up in a miserable bundle on the bed.

A few seconds later there was gentle knocking on his door and Splinter's voice came softly but clearly. " Michalangelo, may I come in?"

Mikey sat up quickly wiping his face with the backs of his hands, trying to wipe away any evidence of tears. "Yes, Sensei." He said in a tiny voice.

The door opened and Splinter came into the room, gentle concern on his face. He came to stand beside Mikey's bed and regarded his son with a smile. He nodded to the bed.

"May I sit?"

"Sure." Mike said moving aside a bit even though there was plenty of room on the bed for Splinter to sit.

"Thank you." Splinter sat on the bed beside his son, and rested his hands on his cane.

Looking over at his son he put on his most fatherly expression. "Why are you sad my son? What is wrong?"

Mikey looked down. "It's nothing."

"You are wrong my son, it is something. Please, it hurts me to see you so sad. Tell me what is wrong."

Mike looked up at his father and sniffed, tears beginning to break loose, streaming down his cheeks. "It's my present Sensei. I thought it was going to be the best, that it would make you love me the best; but Leo, Raph and Donnie they had the best presents. Mine is so stupid when you look at theirs, that means you love them more than me."

Splinter regarded with surprise. "That is not true my son. Who told you that I would love you more because of your presents?"

" R..Raphael, said that his present would make you love him more." Mike said.

Splinter sighed. "It appears I must have a talk with all of you." He put a hand on Mike's shoulder. "First of all my son, I love all of you equally. You are all precious to me, and no present will make me love one of you more than the other."

" P..promise?" Mike asked looking at his father plaintively.

"Of course my son, I will love any gift you have to give me… because it is a gift from you." Splinter smiled at his son.

Mike looked down at his pillow and hesitated momentarily. Then he reached underneath it and pulled out the drawing. He held the drawing in front of him, looking at it once again and then held it out to his father with trepidation.

Splinter took the drawing and studied it for what seemed to Mikey like hours. Then his face softened and Mike could see little tears form at the side of Splinter's eyes, which he blinked away.

For a moment Mikey was afraid that his gift was indeed not good enough, and bent over to look at it wondering what there was about it that he could change to make it better. But he could see nothing; his drawing of Splinter, and the images of himself and his brothers standing arm in arm like one big happy family looked fine. He began to wonder if maybe the green of the grass wasn't good enough or maybe the yellow of the sun was the wrong colour.

Splinter's eyes seemed to be focused on the words on the bottom of the page.

"To the best father in the universe, Happy Father's day Master Splinter, we're a big happy family." Splinter said in a soft voice.

"If you don't like it maybe I can draw something else?" Mike asked fearfully.

Splinter turned to look at him once again and he smiled, another tear escaping the corner of one eye. "No my son, you do not have to draw something else. It very beautiful, I love it."

Mikey looked up, surprised. "Really Sensei?"

"Really." Splinter laughed and pulled Mikey into a hug.

A few minutes later Splinter came back down stairs, the drawing in both hands, a now very happy Michalangelo walking beside him. He gathered his sons around him and sat down gesturing for them to do the same.

"I am concerned that some of you seem to believe that my love for you can be bought by whoever has the best present." His gaze turned stern as it landed on Raphael and the little red masked turtle blushed. "Do not cheapen love by thinking in such a manner my sons. True love and caring should be free of duplicity, free of selfishness, free of greed and arrogance. The gifts you give should come from the heart, not from your desire to outdo your brothers."

Raph looked down then looked over at Mike whose face was still wet from crying. He reached over and wrapped an arm around Mike's neck, yanking him into a momentary brotherly hug; then quickly let him go, looking around to make sure no one had seen it.

Splinter went to his closet and produced a medium sized wooden picture frame, which he had received the Christmas before. With great care he placed Mikey's drawing in the picture frame; then gently placed picture and frame on a shelf. One by one he placed the other's gifts next to Mikey's drawing and turned back to his sons his eyes shining with pride.

"Here I place all of your gifts on the same shelf to show that in my eyes, they are all equal in that they come from you my beloved sons..whom I love equally. Do not forget that and do not forget that you are all more precious to me than the most precious gem in the world. That will never change, no matter what. Do you understand my sons?"

"Yes Sensei we understand." Leo said looking at his brothers who all nodded.

Splinter held out his arms and they all crowed in for a group hug.

"Happy father's day Sensei." Mikey grinned.

He looked up at his little drawing, which a few minutes before he had been sure was the ugliest thing in the world, and now saw that it was just as beautiful as the others. It was beautiful because it was _his_ drawing, and they were _their _presents for _their _father.

That made them the best presents in the world.

Lady Rain


End file.
